


Szepty z Dawnych Dni

by Ninqe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe





	

Zaczęło się od prostej potrzeby samotności. Młody mężczyzna, prawie jeszcze chłopak, szukał miejsca w którym mógłby choć przez godzinę być sam. W końcu wystarczająco ciężko jest ułożyć zburzony świat pomijając jedne z najważniejszych fragmentów, w ciszy i spokoju, gdy nikt nie parzy z tą okropną litością w oczach, ani nie pyta co minutę, czy aby na pewno wszystko dobrze, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że “dobrze” nie jest absolutnie nic. Jak może być “dobrze”, skoro nie ma już najlepszego przyjaciela?

I właśnie wtedy, siedząc pod drzewem, złotym za sprawą jesiennych liści, Młodzieniec, który wcale nie był jeszcze Profesorem, po raz pierwszy usłyszał szept. Zdumiał się wówczas bardzo, bowiem szept ów zdawał się śpiewać o stracie i smutku, których właśnie sam Młodzieniec doświadczał. Później dopiero zorientował się, że to wiatr cicho łka o tych, którzy odeszli.

Młodzieniec stał się Mężczyzną, lecz nadal często przychodził pod drzewo, słuchać Szeptu wiatru.

Zajęło mu to długi czas, lecz któregoś dnia w końcu pojął. Wiatr nie śpiewał o jego stracie, ani nawet nie o wszystkich tych ludziach, którzy przeminęli. Szeptał o przeszłości tak odległej, że nawet historia jej zapomniała. Łkał za tymi, którzy odeszli tak dawno, że żadna opowieść nie zachowała ich imion. A niedługo potem Mężczyzna począł spisywać Szepty z Dawnych Dni.

_Na początku był Eru, Jedyny, którego na obszarze Ardy nazywają Iluvatarem..._

Litery wychodziły nierówne, spod niepewnej, nienawykłej do pisania ręki Mężczyzny. Pisał jednak, słowo po słowie, opowieści wiatru Dawnych Dni, a ręka coraz bardziej przywykała do Pióra. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, czego nasłuchiwać szepty nie opuszczały go ani na chwilę.

Dni przemijały, a w świecie nastały mroczne czasy. Mężczyzna wciąż jednak zapisywał słowa wiatru, których nikt prócz niego zadawał się nie słyszeć.

… _Tak więc wielkie ciemności ogarnęły Valinor..._

Lecz mroczne czasy również przeminęły, zaś Mężczyzna stal się Mężem, a potem Ojcem. I wciąż pisał, a wiatr Dawnych Dni podszeptywał mu słowa.

_...W śród opowieści, które do nas doszły z tych lat smutku, są i takie, gdzie płacz miesza się z radością, a w cieniu śmierci nie gaśnie światło..._

Mijały lata, aż w końcu Pisarz stał się Profesorem. Ukazał światu pierwsze ze swoich opowieści, a świat je przyjął. Wiatr jednak nadal miał tak wiele do opowiedzenia.

_...Biorę go jako okup za ojca i brata..._

_...Nikt nie mógł sprostać Aeglosowi, włóczni Gil-Galada, a miecz Elendila siał postrach wśród orków i ludzi..._

_...I Maglor ulitował się nad nimi..._

_...Żegnaj, zacny złodzieju..._

_...Pamiętam dobrze blask ich sztandarów..._

_...Cieszę się, że je ze mną, Samie. Tutaj, w ostatniej godzinie świata..._

_...Bo nie my, lecz Ci, którzy przyjdą po nas, stworzą legendę naszych czasów..._

_...Oto nastają dni panowania Króla. Oby sprzyjała im pomyślność..._

_...Może z jego pomocą zdołasz zagrzać serca do dawnego męstwa w tym coraz zimniejszym świecie..._

 

Mijały lata, a dłonie Profesora poczęły się męczyć. Lecz nadal pisał, bowiem ciche łkanie wiatru nie ustawało. Wydal kolejne dzieła, a i te świat przyjął, choć nie uważali, by mogła to być ich historia.

 

_...Wszystko jednak, czy dobre, czy złe, kiedyś się kończy..._

 

Litery wychodzące spod Pióra Profesora znów były nierówne i niezgrabne, jednak teraz działo się to za sprawą znużenia. Wypełnił jednak swe zadaniei napisał ostatnie zdanie historii Dawnych Dni.

 

_...Taki jest w Historii i w Pieśni koniec Eldarów._

 

Łkająca pieśń, jaką wiatr od tak dawna szeptał do jego ucha, umilkła.

I tak odszedł Profesor, by samemu stać się częścią Historii, którą tak ukochał.

 

_Nie powiem nie płaczcie, nie wszystkie bowiem łzy są złe._

 

 

 


End file.
